


Love's Great Adventure

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: The adoring look on his face makes Richard's heart speed up. He could have had this sooner. He's a fool for not asking him before. He knows now that Jared would have said yes. The thoughts never leave his mind.“Looking at you is like watching the sunset over the ocean,” Jared whispers, holding Richard's hand against his cheek. “I'm so lucky.”Richard can't make a noise in response. Instead, he nuzzles his face against his chest. Holding him. Holding his husband.





	Love's Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirkne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/gifts), [symmetrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrass/gifts).



> to gabey baby: i love you so much and i was gonna gift this to you before you even started watching silicon valley. Its just taken me SO long to write this that youve been able to finish it and jeez louise thats funny but GOOD! someday we're gonna get married and I LOVE YOU! <3 i absolutely wrote this with you in mind the entire time and sobbed grossly while fitz was like wtf greg calm down anyways! gay! love u baby! 
> 
> to theo: you sit and tolerated so much talk abt jarrich wedding oml. Tysm holy smokes omg im giving this to u bcz u supported me and i probably would have given up writing this without ur helpful comments of 'stupits' :* im EMBARRASSING U RIGHT NOW I KNOW BUT I LOVE U AND IM SO HAPPY I MET U AND I HAVE UR SUPPORT ESP W JARRICH WEDDING

Richard can finally breathe. 

He can sit in his chair and actually breathe. 

The realization hits him like a truck. He hasn't felt this light in years. 

He knows this isn't going to be permanent, but he can't remember the last time he felt so… carefree. Dare he say... happy? 

Things are going well with Pied Piper. For fucks sake, they're actually doing well. They're thriving. The last conference was one of the easiest they've had. No major red flags. Everything can be fixed. He's finally able to see clearly, no stars in the current moment. He's able to see what he wants to do, and he can find how to apply it. 

Through the glass walls of his office, he watches as Jared approaches the door. Analyzing the way he carries himself, he realizes that Jared must be feeling the same way. Even though he thinks no one's watching him, a smile is set on his lips. It's the end of the day, and the only other two people who are working are Dinesh and Gilfoyle. Fighting inhouse about something that can't wait until home. 

“Richard?” he asks as he comes into the office. He has a mug in his hand. Overly eager to hand it off. “I made you tea.” 

Richard watches him. 

What the hell would he have done without him? 

Sure, Jared's COO now, but from day one, he wouldn't have been able to do this if Jared wouldn't have sacrificed everything to be with Pied Piper. 

To be with him.

“Thank you,” he says as he stands up from his desk. Jared hurries over to him to hand him the mug, and he giggles. Richard's stomach flip flops. 

What the hell would he do without Jared? The thought crosses his mind again. 

He takes a sip of the drink, and he's worried he might start crying. He inhales deeply to stop it from happening. Nothing is wrong, and he doesn't want to concern Jared. The opposite. 

It's all going great, and he's not sure if he's _ever_ been this happy. And when he thinks of the cause, it's almost entirely because of Jared. 

“Where the fuck would I be without you? Probably would have lost everything to Gavin…” he mutters. 

“That's not true,” Jared lies. He reaches out to rub Richard's shoulder, looking down at him with those gorgeous, blue adoring eyes. “You're a genius… I know you would have-” 

“Jared, please, marry me,” Richard interrupts. The words escape his mouth before he's able to process the request. 

The shock on Jared's face was making Richard regret his words. He wanted to take it back, swallow his words. Haha, it was just a joke. A really intimate, weird joke, Jared. I'm not gay, don't marry me, I was just- 

“R-Right now?” he asks. 

Right now? That's what he's concerned about. Richard's lips jerk upwards. He's confused. 

“Do you want to do it right now?” he asked him softly.

“I can go grab our coats,” he suggests with a smile. The relief that washes over Richard nearly makes him fall into his chair. 

“Please, go do that.” 

And for the first time, Jared leans closer to him, kissing him on the lips. He acts as if it's a normal thing for the two of them to be doing. Richard's legs start to buckle slightly, but he regains composure well enough to run his hand up and down his fiance's arm. Of course Jared knew it wasn't a joke. He's known that Jared just understands. 

Jared comes back with their coats and they slip out of the offices. 

“Goodnight, Gilfoyle, Dinesh,” Jared says as they leave. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Dinesh mutters as he furiously points at the screen in front of Gilfoyle. Hovering over him like a mother trying to pinpoint what site their child shouldn't be on. 

“See you in a few days,” Richard says. 

“Good,” Gilfoyle replies without taking his eyes off of the computer in front of him. 

Thankfully, it's easier to book flights on a Tuesday at the end of February. Jared drives to the hostel to help Richard pack his luggage. Jian-Yang keeps silent. It's not too abnormal for them, considering how many times Richard's spent the night at Jared's house in response to the way the house was managed. After Richard's luggage is packed, they do the same at Jared's. 

Thankfully, they have time, because it takes a while for them to prepare. They can't keep their hands off of each other. 

They call a cab to make the plane. Richard has anxiety on planes, but Jared holds him to calm him down. 

“If you die, we both die,” he whispers in Richard's ear before he presses a kiss to his forehead. One of those things that shouldn't be comforting, Richard thinks it's one of the most romantic things he's heard. “I love you so much,” Jared whispers.

“I love you too,” Richard says, closing his eyes. Jared tangles his fingers in his. His larger hand holding his. 

They marry in Venice. It's a hassle getting it all together so short notice, but they manage it. It's fucking Jared. Another one of his miracles. It's as small as it can be, but it happens. Jared looks so gorgeous, so handsome. 

Jared gushes to anyone who will listen- anyone who speaks English. Showing off his ring with the warmest eyes Richard has ever seen.

He feels like a fool for not doing this sooner. For not pursuing Jared earlier. He's so in love, and he knows Jared's in love with him. He's known for so long. He's never hidden his feelings… Richard's just been too scared to put it together. He's never wanted to admit how much they belonged together. 

They spend a few days sightseeing. All of the cliche touristy things. 

Except, Richard can care less about it all. He's too infatuated looking at Jared. His _husband_. 

The first people they tell (who know them) happen to be Richard's parents through a video call. Richard's a little disappointed that it isn't more of a shock to them, but Jared cries at the support. Richard hangs up the call when both his mom tries to kiss the camera, and Jared starts to do the same. 

All good things must end, and they return to Silicon Valley. It's a downer to be back, but he's excited to finally start a life with Jared. A real life. He starts bringing his stuff to Jared's home. Well, their home now. He's now sharing a bed with him. He finds out his husband doesn't talk- scream in his sleep if he's holding him. 

The jump to moving in with him isn't as big as they thought. They'd live together before, but now it's different. It's nice. 

Jared likes to ask him silly questions before bed. Things that Richard doesn't have the answer for. 

“What year did Purple Rain come out?” Jared asks. He asks when they're in bed. Richard's arms are around him, and their phones are on the nightstands on either side of the bed. 

He laughs against his husband's neck. 

“Fuck if I know,” he responds. 

When they're back at work, the office is unaltered. Everything is working as it should. 

Richard wonders if he's disappointed or happy. 

“Am I not needed?” he whispers. 

“You're always needed. They just don't realize it yet,” his husband tells him softly. He rubs his back gently before walking to HR, excited to file the report. Must be a dream come true to have to file his relationship with Richard Hendricks to HR. 

He walks towards Gilfoyle and Dinesh's desks, cocking a brow. They have to have noticed. 

“Hi, guys. Jared and I are back from-” 

“Cool,” Dinesh interrupts. “Richard, can you check your emails? People have been asking for shit, and we kinda need the CEO or even the COO to look at them. We've been waiting for one of you two to look at them.” 

“Incompetent,” Gilfoyle adds. 

The two of them are glued on their screens. 

Yes. He's incompetent, Richard thinks as he walks to his office. 

Well, there's one email that's more than urgent. 

He flips through the rest of them. His response to Dinesh and Gilfoyle are more than passive aggressive, but it's fine. It doesn't matter. When that's taken care of, he walks to Jared's office, and the grin that he flashes at him is dangerously attractive. 

“Babe,” Jared says, looking up at him in that sickeningly sweet way. “Everything is filed at HR, and we are set to go.” He purses his lips and sighs. “Although, no PDA, unfortunately. That will just make it all the sweeter when we get home.” 

Richard immediately longs to break the rule, although he knows how much of a stickler for the rules his husband is. Better not to push it. 

“Perfect,” he says. “Just teeny issue with that for right now- my parents they wanna come over on Friday and spend the weekend with us.” 

A gasp leaves Jared's lips, and he's standing up. He approaches Richard, and he's almost shocked that he's going to break the rules… until he steps back. 

“That's so exciting,” he boasts. He's fidgeting with the gold band on his finger already. “I-I, Richard, please tell them that I would love that… I would love to meet your family in person.” 

“Uhhh,” Richard says, looking away sheepishly. He knows exactly why Jared's so happy. He can't crush that. It might be a drag to him to see his parents, but to his husband, it's a dream come true. “J-Jared, they're your family now too… They're not gonna let you, well, not be part of it…” 

He really doesn't know how to comfort his crying husband without PDA. 

Later, Richard wonders if there's a single person Jared hasn't told. He's squealing on the phone, gushing in the hallway to their neighbors, giggling with the receptionist for their condo's building. He's especially excited after a dinner meeting at 3:30 with a few of his friends. 

Well, Richard knows who he hasn't told. 

He hears from the office kitchen as Jared tries to talk to other employees. 

“Richard and I-” 

“Alright.” 

Richard knows the drill. After a few weeks, he notices the coders he hires tend to be a little cold towards stories about the two of their social lives. One too many boring stories. He understands they're kind of introverts, but he doesn't think they're that boring. 

His husband pouts until he notices him. He walks over, continuing twisting the ring on his finger anxiously. It's become a fidget for him. 

“Does anyone know?” he asks Richard. 

“... I really don't know,” Richard answers, looking up at his saddened expression. 

“I've tried to tell Gilfoyle and Dinesh three times now, but…” he shrugs his shoulders, forcing out a laugh. “It's impossible to get through to them. I… I wonder what-” 

“Fuck them. Let's just not tell them,” Richard says softly. He's letting out a nervous laugh, but Jared nods understandingly. 

“They don't deserve to know,” he says suddenly. Not exactly, but Richard shrugs it off. 

Nothing has really changed in their behaviors, not even the quips. Without the PDA in the office, there isn't anything to change. Jared still brings him drinks, needing the connection. Richard gave up trying to stop him to give Holden something to do a long time ago. Jared still lingers in his office whenever he needs to talk to him. 

Although, he lingers longer than he used to. 

“Richard,” he whispers. When Richard looks at him, he thinks he might start crying. “I can't believe I can look at you and think, 'That's my husband.’” 

Richard stops what he's doing, and his heart flutters. They rushed into the wedding so quickly that he hasn't exactly had time to think about it. He's smiling at him, and he's grinning back so wide that his cheeks hurt. 

“I love you,” Jared says. His voice is tender but desperate. It's a realization. A need to hear it back. 

“I love you too,” Richard replies. He feels light when he says it. He feels like he's being lifted from the bottom up. Weightless. Happy. 

He wishes he could kiss his husband right now, but Jared leaves the office before he starts crying. 

Everything works in harmony. 

Jared's a perfect cook. He's known this, but now he gets to live it. He's tidy, and his good habits start wearing off on Richard. He's helping with the dishes, and he's not throwing his belongings in every corner of the rooms. 

Richard's parents visiting doesn't pose to be an issue. They love Jared, and he's thrilled to be loved. He's the perfect man to introduce to people. He's impressive- although, Richard's known this. He organized, clean, polite, smart… He's charismatic, and he brings out the best in Richard's parents. 

Jared's never been happier. He beams at every compliment. He hugs Richard's mom back as tight as she hugs him. He bonds with her over the neverending compliments they both spew at Richard. Richard never realized they both knit, but he's had to hear about it the entire weekend. 

Does he deserve this, he wonders. 

This is his husband. 

He's _married _to him.__

__As the weeks go on, he spends the nights with his hand pressed against Jared's cheek. His skin is soft and warm. His lips curl and his eyes wrinkle as he smiles._ _

__The adoring look on his face makes Richard's heart speed up. He could have had this sooner. He's a fool for not asking him before. He knows now that Jared would have said yes. The thoughts never leave his mind._ _

__“Looking at you is like watching the sunset over the ocean,” Jared whispers, holding his hand against his cheek. “I'm so lucky.”_ _

__Richard can't make a noise in response. Instead, he nuzzles his face against his chest. Holding him. Holding his husband._ _

__It's been about two months before Richard's finally moving the rest of his stuff out of the hostel. He has the key in an envelope, and he's ready to put it in the mailbox._ _

__“Dick?”_ _

__Gilfoyle's eyeing the bags at the door._ _

__“Did you finally move out?” he asks, cocking a brow._ _

__“Yeah,” Richard says, furrowing his own brow. “A-Actually, haven't stayed here in a few weeks. I thought you-”_ _

__“Yeah. Mr. Bigshot CEO can finally afford his own place,” Gilfoyle says as he walks into the kitchen. He's doing something with Jian-Yang. Richard's not sure what, but Richard wonders what finally brought the two of them together after all the hatred Gilfoyle spewed at him._ _

__“Not…the case,” Richard defends himself quietly as he slides the envelope into the mailbox. He's glad he doesn't have to deal with living in this place for a while._ _

__Something about marrying Jared made some of Richard's anxieties disappear._ _

__He chalks it up to the fact that Jared holds him through the night. Not that his husband actually solves some of the issues causing him anxiety before they bother him._ _

__He doesn't have small anxieties about things running out, because Jared's already taken care of it. Money problems? Jared can budget the hell out of anything, and he's a hell of a bargain shopper. He doesn't have to worry about going places alone anymore, because his husband's always at his side. If anything is stressing him out, Jared's already working to fix it._ _

__On their fifth month anniversary, they're in the condo watching movies. The plan is that they order take out food, sit in pajamas, and Jared pampers Richard. He insists it on his own._ _

__A little bit of white wine, too._ _

__Richard's a little drunk._ _

__He's pressing kisses against his husband's cheek. Open mouthed and sloppy, and Jared's giggling along with them as he gives his husband a manicure._ _

__He's trying to take it further, until they both hear a knock at the door. Jared sets his husband's hand down. He rubs his thigh gently before standing up._ _

__“Be right back, lovebug,” he whispers. He leans in for a quick kiss._ _

__Richard thinks it's adorable that he answers the door in his pajamas. He's wearing striped ones- a present from Richard._ _

__It's a little after nine, and Dinesh is at the door._ _

__“Jared?” he asks, furrowing his brow._ _

__“Yes?” he responds. He sounds confused._ _

__“Why haven't you or Richard been checking your emails? Hooli-”_ _

__“Holy shit, not fucking Hooli,” Richard groans from the couch, catching the attention of Dinesh._ _

__“He's here?” he asks._ _

__“Yes,” Jared says again. “I-Is it urgent, or can it wait-”_ _

__“Would I fucking be here if I could have waited until tomorrow?” Dinesh grumbles._ _

__And that's how he found himself at the dining room table with his husband and Dinesh. On their ‘special’ night._ _

__Another lawsuit. He can't even comprehend this one._ _

__“Richard,” Jared speaks. He's looking at him like he's the only person on earth again. Despite that Dinesh is sitting across the table. “It'll be okay. D-Do you need anything? Like, water, or-”_ _

__“No,” Richard says softly. He furrows his brow. Everything…_ _

__Jared interrupts, setting his hands on the table to ground himself. “It's okay. Dinesh, we can talk to them tomorrow during the day and-”_ _

__“What the fuck,” Dinesh interrupts. He looks at Richard, who ‘appears’ unaffected. “How much have you had to drink that you're okay with this?”_ _

__“Enough,” Richard says with a small smile. He's freaking out, of course, but he can manage this. Richard's anxious, but not nearly as much as he could be. He knows even if this gets fucked up, he's still going to have Jared, and the security of their relationship helps him keep his sanity._ _

__“The fuck are you two even doing?” he grumbles, gesturing to the television. “This is more important than my fucking calls?”_ _

__“Watching a movie. We're celebrating something. That's why our phones are off,” Jared says with a smile._ _

__“Great. We're having an issue at Pied Piper, and the CEO and COO are too busy fucking to do anything about it,” he moans. “This doesn't make me worried about the company at all.”_ _

__“Not fucking,” Richard offers. “N-Not today, no… I-”_ _

__“Married,” Jared offers, holding his hand up proudly. He's beaming, and Richard's beaming back at him._ _

__The look on Dinesh's face is initially one of confusion, but it quickly fades. His cheeks briefly turn red before his face falls into his hands._ _

__“Holy fucking shit, no wonder…” he whispers, and Jared lets out a small laugh. “What the fuck... I fucking lost the bet.”_ _

__“Wh-What bet?” Richard asks, furrowing his brow._ _

__“With Gilfoyle. I said you two were always gonna be too chicken shit to ever ask- whatever, doesn't matter… I'm gonna go home.”_ _

__“Okay,” Jared says calmly. “Don't stress about Hooli. We will handle this.”_ _

__“Whatever,” Dinesh sighs._ _

__Dinesh stands up and excuses himself. The moment the door's shut, Richard's holding his husband. Continuing the open mouth kisses. Jared takes a moment to fall back into the moment, but he does._ _

__They've been married for seven months. The lawsuit blows over, as Jared would say it would. Back on track. It's fucking weird how well everything is keeping together._ _

__Richard's grateful he works with his husband, because he never wants to be very far from him. He never thought it was possible for someone to be this in love with someone._ _

__The day's been busy. Meeting, meeting, budgeting. Emails. Gilfoyle comes to Richard, his arms folded. Richard knows why. He forgot to reply to ‘time sensitive emails’. Not so much forgot as just chose other things were more important._ _

__“Did you get my email?” he asks the CEO. Richard is sitting behind his desk. The email's up on his computer._ _

__“About the upgraded computers?” Richard asks. He sighs, ignoring the fancy language Gilfoyle uses to get his way. “Yeah, I just have to talk to my husband about it before I approve anything.”_ _

__Gilfoyle pauses. His brow furrows._ _

__“Husband?”_ _

__Richard pauses._ _

__This is the first time he's finding out about this?_ _

__It started out intentional, but he didn't see it coming to be seven months before they found out. Dinesh has known, but he's been quiet to keep his money from Gilfoyle._ _

__“Husband,” Richard says. Reaffirms._ _

__“When? And why does he have any say?” he asks angrily._ _

__“Seven months?’” Richard questions. He knows it's right. He knows the day. “Got married in February.”_ _

__“Who the fuck?” Gilfoyle asks, and Richard notices Jared stepping into the office. The irony of the timing._ _

__“What are you discussing?” Jared asks, setting a mug on Richard's desk. Just as he does every day. Richard finds himself smiling._ _

__“You,” he says, pulling the email up on his laptop._ _

__“Me?” Jared asks, bringing a hand up to gesture to himself. Richard sees the exact moment Gilfoyle notices his ring. His eyes roll to the back of his head._ _

__“You two are fucking,” he says flatly._ _

__“What is with you and Dinesh and saying we're fucking?” Richard questions, his brow furrowed. He pulls Jared over to look at the email._ _

__“Oh, it's delightful,” Jared says with a sigh that makes Richard want to bash his head. He looks over the email and nods slightly. “If that's alright with you, Richard, it's alright with me…”_ _

__“Oh, goodie. Dinesh has known,” Gilfoyle says as he leaves the office, leaving Richard with a confused Jared. “Trying to cheat me out of the money he owes me.”_ _

__“What was that about?” Jared asks him, but all Richard finds himself doing is pulling his husband into a kiss._ _

__“I love you so fucking much,” Richard whispers._ _

__Jared hugs him before pressing his lips against Richard's as well. The office is glass. It's clear what they're doing, and Richard knows they're going to get in trouble. He's surprised it's okay to Jared, but he's not complaining._ _

__“Damn the rules just this once,” his husband says as he kisses him again. “I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> oof, I've been too exhausted to have this proofread, but it's the spirit that counts! I'm just so excited I finished it, haha. Me vs finding time for fics
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
